Small World no Kioku
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Apakah dunia kecil mereka sudah terlupakan?/"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu."/Request from Calvina Wiratama-san/Mind to RnR?


"Apa yang kaukatakan?"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, aku bergabung dengan Scepter 4."

"Kenapa kau mengkhianati kami? Apa kau lupa dengan simbol kebanggaan ini?"

'_Crash_!'

"Kebanggaanmu sudah hilang, Misaki~"

**-K Project-**

**K Project by GoRa x GoHands**

**Small World no Kioku by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: Apakah dunia kecil mereka sudah terlupakan?/"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu."/Request from Calvina Wiratama-san/Mind to RnR?**

**Don't like don't read!**

**-K Project-**

'_Pipipipipipipipipip_—'

Bunyi alarm mengusik ketenangan tidur Yata Misaki. Pemuda berambut _chestnut_ itu mengeliat, kemudian mematikan alarm _wristwatch_—yang juga berfungsi sebagai PDA—yang tergeletak di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur. Ia memperhatikan jam yang tertera di sana. Pukul sembilan lewat. Syukurlah hari ini adalah hari libur, jadi ia tak perlu bersiap ke tempatnya bekerja sambilan di sebuah restoran.

Semalam ia lembur hingga pukul dua pagi karena rekan kerjanya absen sakit, makanya ia kerepotan melayani tamu-tamu dan juga harus membersihkan seluruh restoran beserta piring-piring kotor yang menumpuk.

"Hoahm, masih ngantuk." gumamnya kembali memejamkan kedua mata, melanjutkan mimpi yang tertunda.

'_Pipipip_.'

Sebuah suara kembali mengusiknya. Tangannya meraba-raba _wristwatch_ yang sebelumnya ia geletakkan begitu saja di tempat tidur. Tangannya menekan sebuah tombol kemudian muncul layar tiga dimensi dan sebuah suara.

"Yata-_saannn_!" suara teriakan Kamamoto menggema.

"Apaan sih, gendut?"

"Kau di mana, Yata-_san_?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit panik.

"Tidur, di rumah." jawab Yata kalem dengan mata yang masih mengantuk. Serius nih, ngantuk banget!

"Eh? Kau akan terlambat bekerja, Yata-_san_!" teriak Kamamoto lagi dengan panik.

Kebetulan, tempat kerja Yata dan Kamamoto berdekatan. Kamamoto bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan sementara sedangkan Yata bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran. Makanya setiap kali akan berangkat kerja mereka selalu bersama dan berpisah di pertigaan dekat restoran tempat Yata bekerja.

"Ini 'kan hari Sabtu, gendut! Jadwalku hanya sampai hari Jum'at." jawab Yata ogah-ogahan sambil menggulingkan badan.

"Ah, Sabtu? _Souka_?" sepertinya Kamamoto sedang mengingat hari ini. "A-ahahahaha, benar juga." jawabnya dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat. "_Ja_, kalau begitu sampai nanti—tut." Kamamoto menutup telepon. Yata meletakkan _wristwatch_-nya di atas tempat tidur secara sembarang.

"Haa, _kuso_!" Yata menghela napas sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Gendut sialan itu membuat _mood_ tidurku jadi hilang." gumam pemuda berambut _chestnut_ itu. Dia diam, tak berapa lama dia merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring ke kanan di mana di sampingnya _wristwatch_ itu tergeletak. "Lagipula, kenapa aku harus mimpi hal itu?"

Yata kembali diam. Pikirannya melayang ke mimpi yang barusan ia dapat. Mimpi menyebalkan yang ingin sekali ia buang jauh-jauh. Matanya memandang pada _wristwatch_ yang masih tergeletak di sampingnya. Melihat benda itu ia makin teringat dengan seseorang yang barusan ia impikan.

"_Kuso_!" ia membalikkan badan menjadi terlentang. "Kenapa juga aku harus ingat dia sekarang?!" kesalnya pada diri sendiri. Ujung jari telunjukknya menyeka sedikit air yang hampir mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"_KUSO_!" teriaknya sambil menendang selimut. Ia bangun dan mengucek kedua matanya. Pagi ini _mood_-nya sudah dirusak oleh dua hal; telepon dari Kamamoto dan mimpinya yang tak menyenangkan.

Pemuda bermanik _hazel_ itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. Seteguk air putih mungkin bisa menenangkan dirinya. Setelah melepas dahaga, ia membuka lemari es, sekedar memeriksa apakah persediaan makanan masih tersisa atau tidak.

"Sial! Aku harus ke _supermarket_ hari ini." Yata meruntuk melihat lemari es-nya kosong, hanya ada beberapa telur dan jus jeruk.

Yata berjalan menuju kamar mandi tepat di sebelah kanan tempatnya berdiri, menyegarkan diri dan pikiran dengan mandi mungkin bisa membuang _mood_ buruknya. Air _shower_ mengguyur dan membasahi tubuhnya. Namun entah mengapa pikirannya malah melayang ke mimpinya pagi ini.

Yata mematikan keran _shower_, setelah membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuh. Sebelumnya di keranjang depan kamar mandi sudah ia siapkan baju ganti seperti biasa, kaos putih, celana tiga per empat, dan jaket merah yang ia ikatkan ke pinggang, tak lupa dengan _beanie_ hitam yang ia pakai di kepala.

Saat ini ia sudah terlihat segar dan bersiap untuk pergi ke _supermarket_.

**-K Project-**

"Hmm." Yata terlihat kebingungan saat memilih daging ayam. Pasalnya ada dua pilihan yang ditawarkan. Pertama daging ayam dengan harga yang selangit—dan memancarkan cahaya saking tingginya—sedangkan yang kedua daging ayam dengan harga yang sedikit murah. Namun, daging ayam dengan harga selangit biasanya memiliki kelezatan yang luar biasa.

Yata menginginkannya, namun, setelah ia mengingat dompetnya makin menipis karena akhir bulan, akhirnya ia memilih daging ayam dengan harga yang sedikit murah.

Setelah mendapat beberapa bahan makanan untuk beberapa hari ke depan, Yata berjalan menuju tempat ramen instan. Setidaknya dia punya persediaan ramen kalau ia malas masak.

Meskipun laki-laki dan anggota geng Homra, serta anti—atau bisa dibilang _phobia_—terhadap perempuan, Yata juga jago membuat makanan sendiri.

Saat Yata sampai di tempat ramen instan, ia melihat salah satu ramen rasa _miso soup_—rasa kesukaannya—tinggal satu. Cepat-cepat ia meraih ramen itu supaya tidak diambil orang lain. Namun sayang, dia terlambat beberapa detik sampai ramen itu pindah tangan ke orang lain.

"Argh! Sialan!" gumamnya sambil mengacak rambut _chestnut_-nya, kemudian beralih menuju ramen dengan rasa yang lain.

"Hm? Misaki~"

Yata menoleh mendengar nama depannya dipanggil, juga karena dia hapal betul kalau seseorang memanggil nama depannya plus tanda '~' pasti dia...

"Haaa, Saru!" teriak Yata sambil menunjuk Fushimi Saruhiko, mantan anggota Homra—dan sahabatnya—yang sekarang sudah menjadi anggota Scepter 4. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum—atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai—ke arah Yata. Keranjang _supermarket_ yang dia bawa membuat Yata berpikir kalau dia juga sedang belanja.

"Apa yang sedang kau—" Yata terdiam dan memperhatikan benda yang dipegang oleh Fushimi, tepatnya di tangan kiri Fushimi. "Haaa, itu 'kan ramen yang kuincar! Sialan kau, Saru merebutnya dariku." teriak Yata sambil menunjuk Fushimi. Tak sadar kalau mereka sedang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hm? Kau menginginkan ini, Misaki~?" tanya Fushimi setelah beberapa langkah mendekat ke arah Yata dan menunjuk ramen rasa _miso soup_. Nada bicaranya seperti mengejek Yata karena tak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, ditambah dengan seringaian Fushimi seolah itu adalah senyum kemenangan.

"_Kuso_! Aku yang pertama melihatnya, monyet!"

"Tapi aku yang pertama mendapatkannya, Misaki~" kata Fushimi dengan nada terdengar menggoda.

"_Kuso saru_!" desis Fushimi sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Permasalahan utamanya itu sebenarnya bukan ramen, tapi karena kebiasaan Fushimi yang memanggil nama depannya dengan nada yang menjijikan. Sampa-sampai Yata ingin pergi ke THT. Selain itu...

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini, pengkhianat?" tanya Yata sambil menahan amarah. Kalau amarahnya sudah keluar, bisa-bisa dia malah disuruh ganti rugi karena menghancurkan _supermarket_. Pasalnya, setelah kejadian 'pengkhianatan' itu, Yata selalu marah kalau melihat wajah Fushimi, dan selalu amarahlah yang mengendalikannya.

"Aku punya kehidupan pribadi, Misaki~, aku juga perlu belanja." katanya sambil memilih beberapa bungkus ramen.

"Cih, aku tak peduli, Saru,"ujar Yata, "dan aku tak ada niat untuk bertengkar denganmu." lanjutnya sambil berlalu dari pandangan Fushimi. Fushimi langsung memasang wajah agak kecewa, namun masih dengan wajah _yandere_-nya.

"He? _Omoshirokunai _(#1), Misaki~" ujarnya, masih dengan nada yang sama pada 'Misaki.'

"Ha?" Yata menoleh ke belakang, di mana Fushimi masih berdiri. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yata dengan wajah polos.

"Sepertinya Misaki-**ku** sedang tidak _mood_." Fushimi menghela napas. "Mungkin kita tunda dulu reuni kita, Misaki~" kata Fushimi, wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajah Yata yang masih kebingungan.

"Sampai nanti, Misaki~" bisik Fushimi di telinga Yata kemudian pergi ke kasir untuk membayar. Yata masih terdiam dan mencerna kalimat Fushimi. Ia masih tak mengerti, kadang kala Fushimi berkata hal yang tak dimengerti olehnya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepala dan muncul sebuah tanda tanya dari kepalanya. "Eh, tunggu?!" Yata menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'Misaki-**ku**'?"

**-K Project-**

Siang itu, Yata selesai dengan semua pekerjaan rumah. Sebenarnya dia malas membereskan apartemen yang berantakan di sana-sini. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia sedang tak punya pekerjaan hari ini. Dan sekarang apartemennya terlihat lebih rapi dan enak dipandang.

Yata mengunci pintu apartemen setelah mengambil _skateboard_ yang ia letakkan di atas _getabako_ (#2). Hari ini ia akan pergi ke bar Homra lebih awal, karena jika hari kerja ia hanya bisa mengunjungi bar di sore hingga malam hari. Kali ini ia ingin bersenang-senang bersama anggota Homra setelah pagi ini, beberapa hal membuatnya _bete_.

Yata memasuki pintu bar dan disambut oleh sapaan dari pemiliknya yang selalu setia di balik _counter_ bar, Izumo Kusanagi.

"Oh, selamat datang, Yata-_chan_." sapanya sambil membersihkan botol _whine_ yang baru datang. Di depannya duduk seorang anak kecil berambut perak sedang minum jus _strawberry_, Kushina Anna.

"_Konnichiwa-ssu_!" sapanya bersemangat. Matanya mencari keberadaan anggota Homra dan ia menemukan Kamamoto, Chitose, Dewa, Bandou, Shouhei, Fujishima dan Eric sedang berkumpul dan melihat sesuatu. Di depan mereka semua nampak sebuah layar dengan gambar yang bergerak-gerak. Yata tak terlalu melihat karena terhalang anggota yang sedang berkumpul.

"Hoi, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Yata.

"Hai, Yata-_san_?" sapa Kamamoto.

"Oh, apa yang kaulakukan di sini, gendut? Bukannya kau bekerja?" tanya Yata keheranan melihat sosok Kamamoto.

"Ah, itu... sebenarnya... aku dipecat, hehehe." jawab Kamamoto sambil _cengengesan_ dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Heran deh, dipecat kok malah senang.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"A-aku menghabiskan makanan para pekerja yang lain." ujar Kamamoto sambil memutar kedua ujung jari telunjuknya.

Seketika itu juga, Yata ingin _facepalm_. Buset dah, ni orang pikirannya makan mulu, makanya dipecat.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Yata mengganti topik pembicaraan dan bergabung dengan anggota lain.

"Eric bilang dia ingin melihat semua rekaman Totsuka-_san_," Bandou menjawab sambil memandang Eric yang duduk di depan sambil terus melihat ke layar. Yata duduk di samping Kamamoto dan ikut melihat _flashback_ rekaman yang diambil almarhum Totsuka.

Saat itu layar sedang memperlihatkan Kusanagi dan Mikoto saat pertama kali bar Homra dibuka.

"Huwaa, itu Mikoto-_san_ saat masih muda?" teriak Yata tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke layar. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat orang yang ia kagumi saat masih muda. Kusanagi tersenyum simpul dari balik _counter_ bar sambil menyalakan rokok.

Kemudian layar berganti saat Kamamoto pertama kali menjadi anggota Homra, kemudian disusul beberapa anggota lain, serta kejadian-kejadian menyenangkan yang berhasil direkam oleh Totsuka, seperti Kamamoto yang sakit perut karena kebanyakan makan. Chitose dan Dewa yang bertengkar karena masalah perempuan dan masih banyak lagi kejadian yang ditampilkan di layar.

"Huwaa, sepertinya dulu Homra sangat menyenangkan." gumam Yata sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi di depannya. "Andai aku sudah masuk Homra sejak dulu." gumamnya lagi.

"Hahaha, Yata-_san_ sekarang 'kan kau sudah menjadi anggota kami. Bukankah sudah banyak hal menyenangkan yang dilalui?" kata Kamamoto sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Yata, bermaksud untuk menghibur.

"Hah~" Yata menghela napas, "hanya saja—"

"Hei, lihat. Itu saat pertama kali Yata masuk Homra." ucapan Yata terpotong oleh teriakan Chitose.

'Eh?' Yata mengangkat kepalanya. 'Pertama kali, berarti...' Yata menatap layar di depannya.

"_Apa yang kaulakukan?" sebuah nada dingin keluar dari speaker._

"_Hm." Seseorang yang memegang kamera bergumam, "aku hanya merekam sebuah memori." Jawabnya. "setiap kali anggota baru ke sini, aku akan merekamnya."_

"Hei, itu 'kan..."

"_Tsk!" decihan itu berlalu dengan menghilangnya sosok di layar._

"_Wah, keren!" sebuah suara takjub terdengar, layar kamera beralih ke sumber suara dan itu adalah Yata._

"Hei, Yata-_san_ waktu masih sekolah." kata Shouhei, pertama kali dia melihat Yata memakai seragam sekolah, poninya masih agak panjang, seperti anak perempuan, badannya juga tak terlalu tinggi seperti sekarang. Kalau bukan karena celananya, pasti dia sudah dikira perempuan.

"_Hei, Saru, lihat! Markas Homra adalah sebuah bar." Yata versi sekolah menoleh ke arah Fushimi di belakangnya._

"_Tapi kalian masih sekolah tidak boleh minum alkohol." Suara Kusanagi dari speaker._

"_Berarti kalau usia kamu sudah dua puluh tahun, kami boleh minum alkohol di sini?" teriak Yata antusias._

"_Tentu saja boleh." kata seseorang pemegang kamera, yaitu Totsuka._

_Tak berapa lama muncul Suoh Mikoto dari balik sebuah pintu. Wajahnya datar dengan sebatang rokok yang terselip di bibirnya._

"_Ah, Mikoto. Mereka ingin menjadi anggota Homra."_

"_Tsk!"_

Setelah itu layar berubah lagi saat di mana anggota Homra bersenang-senang.

"_A-ano_, Kamamoto-_san_, yang tadi itu Fushimi si Pengkhianat itu?" bisik Shouhei kepada Kamamoto, ia tak mau suaranya terdengar oleh Yata, karena semua tahu Fushimi dan Yata dulu adalah partner dan bersahabat sejak SMP.

"Stt! Jangan keras-keras!" bisik Kamamoto kepada Shouhei, kemudian mereka berdua menatap Yata yang masih terpaku melihat layar tanpa ekspresi. Kusanagi yang mengamati dari balik _counter_ bar hanya tersenyum simpul dan menghembuskan asap rokok.

'_Srek_!'

"Aku keluar sebentar." Yata berdiri, kemudian berjalan keluar bar. Semua yang ada di sana memperhatikan kepergian Yata, sampai melupakan kaset yang terus berputar. Semua anggota tahu kalau mereka tak boleh mengusik apapun tentang Fushimi, itu karena untuk menjaga _mood_ Yata. Setiap kali mendengar nama Fushimi, entah kenapa _mood_ Yata selalu jelek dan berakhir marah-marah.

Kamamoto memukul pelan kepala Shouhei, "Gara-gara kau menyebut nama Fushimi." bisiknya.

Shouhei mengaduh sambil mengelus kepalanya dan berkata, "_Gomenasai, gomenasai_."

"Bagaimana ini, Kusanagi-_san_?" tanya Kamamoto.

"Biarkan saja." jawab Kusanagi dengan enteng sambil menghembuskan kembali asap rokok.

"Eh?"

"Mereka ... hanya perlu mengakui." ujarnya, yang dijawab dengan pandangan anggota Homra yang lain. Tak lama kemudian mereka melanjutkan menonton rekaman terlupakan tadi.

**-K Project-**

"Argh! _Kuso_!" Yata mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi taman Shizume. Menghela napas panjang, kepalanya ia letakkan di sandaran kursi. Memandang awan yang sedang berarak, membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Sialan, ada apa dengan hari ini?" gumamnya sambil menopang dagunya, "kenapa ada saja hal yang membuat _mood_-ku jelek?"

Yata termenung, mengingat mimpinya pagi ini, pertemuannya dengan Fushimi di _supermarket_, juga rekaman ulang saat mereka pertama kali masuk Homra. Semuanya berputar jelas di dalam otaknya, kenangan-kenangan yang pernah ia lalui bersama Fushimi sebelum dan setelah mereka masuk Homra.

Setelah hampir dua tahun tak tinggal bersama, Yata selalu merasakan kesepian dan melampiaskannya ke bar Homra, oleh karenanya dia jarang pulang ke apartemen. Kalau ia pulang ke apartemen akan mengingatkannya dengan Fushimi karena di sanalah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Akhirnya, Yata merasakan hal yang namanya rindu.

"Argh! Sial!" teriaknya sambil mengacak rambut, "kenapa juga aku harus ingat si brengsek itu?"

Yata terdiam sejenak.

'Saruhiko..." batinnya.

Tak lama kemudian matanya memperhatikan ke sekeliling taman, sekedar menghilangkan sosok yang tak ingin ia ingat. Dia baru menyadari kalau taman hari ini terlihat sepi padahal ini hari Sabtu.

"Kenapa taman ini sepi sekali?" gumamnya.

"Mi~Sa~Ki~"

"HUWA!" Yata terlonjak kaget karena sebuah suara mengusik telinganya dari belakang. Saking kagetnya ia sampai terjatuh dari bangku taman. Cukup terkejut dengan panggilan itu, membuatnya sedikit mendidih. Pasalnya dia sudah cukup—terlalu—hapal dengan nada panggilan itu.

"Haa, SARU!" teriak Yata sambil berdiri dan mencengkram kerah lebar seragam Fushimi. "Sialan kau!" geramnya.

"Tsk. Ha~ Misaki~ aku sedang tak ada waktu melayanimu." ujar Fushimi, menghela napas sambil melepas cengkraman Yata, sedikit tersirat ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Ne_, Misaki~ apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Fushimi, "Ini 'kan daerah yang sedang dilarang."

"Ha? Apa sih yang sedang kaubicarakan?" tanya Yata, daritadi dia sama sekali tak mengerti maksud ucapan Fushimi. Sebenarnya Fushimi yang susah dimengerti atau Yata yang susah mengerti Fushimi?

"Tsk." Fushimi mendecakkan lidah sebelum berkata, "Sesosok _strain_ telah lepas dan berlari ke taman ini. Diperkirakan dia sedang bersembunyi karena itu kepolisian Scepter 4 sudah mengepung daerah ini. Takutnya dia mengacau kalau sampai ke kota karena dia sulit diprediksi dan dideteksi." terang Fushimi yang direspon anggukan kepala Yata. "_Ne_, Misaki~" panggil Fushimi, "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk di sini?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." jawab Yata sambil memalingkan wajah, "dan aku tak peduli dengan apa yang sedang kaulakukan." Dasar _tsundere_, padahal tadi seperti tertarik mendengar cerita Fushimi.

"Hm, benarkah~" tanya Fushimi sambil menyeringai, "kalau bukan karena aku, mungkin kau sudah ditangkap karena memasuki daerah kepolisian tanpa izin." kata Fushimi seakan menakuti Yata.

"Bu-bukan urusanku!" katanya memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "La-lagipula aku juga tak terlihat mencurigakan."

"Kau mencurigakan bagiku, Misaki~" bisik Fushimi.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Yata yang mendengar Fushimi berbisik.

"_Nandemonai_." ["Bukan apa-apa."]

"Pokoknya, karena di sini sedang dalam proses penyelidikan, sesuai prosedur kau akan kubawa karena memasuki daerah kepolisian tanpa izin."

"Haa? Untuk apa aku ikut denganmu?" Yata menolak mentah-mentah, "Aku tidak mau!" jawabnya sambil berbalik badan dan menyilangkan kedua tangan.

"Mi~sa~ki~"

"_Nyawn_."

"Eh?"

Baik Fushimi maupun Yata kemudian diam karena mendengar sebuah suara menginterupsi pertengkaran mereka. Yata menoleh ke arah Fushimi dan Fushimi memandang Yata, kemudian keduanya menundukkan kepala di mana suara itu berasal.

"_Nyawn_."

Suara itu muncul lagi, datang dari seekor kucing yang sedang memandang mereka berdua. Bulunya berwarna biru kegelapan dengan mata yang berwarna merah menyala. Ekspresi wajahnya seperti '_puppy eyes_' seakan ingin dimanja.

Yata sedikit berbinar dengan kedatangan kucing lucu itu. Sejenak dia melupakan pertengkarannya dengan Fushimi. Yata berjongkok dan memperhatikan kucing di depannya. Tangannya meraih kepala si kucing dan mengelus pelan. Si kucing merasa nyaman dan terus-terusan ingin dielus, tak lama kucing itu juga mengelus tangan Yata. Sampai-sampai si kucing mengeluarkan suara dengkuran.

"_Kawaii neko_." gumam Yata sambil terus mengelus si kucing. "_doushite_? Kau tersesat?" tanya Yata sambil menggendong kucing tersebut. "Hm? Apa kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya Yata lagi kepada si kucing yang hanya dijawab dengan '_Nya~_'. Seolah si kucing mengerti apa yang diucapkan Yata.

Fushimi memperhatikan Yata yang malah asyik bermain dengan kucing daripada bertengkar dengannya. Siapapun juga akan tahu kalau lebih mending bermain bersama kucing daripada bertengkar dengan monyet.

'Misaki~ kenapa kau malah bermain dengan kucing itu daripada melihatku?' batin Fushimi, matanya berkilat dari balik kacamata dan memancarkan aura kegelapan yang ia lancarkan ke arah kucing tak berdosa yang sedang digendong oleh Yata.

'Kalau bukan karena wajahmu terlalu imut saat bermain dengan kucing itu, aku tak akan segan membunuh kucing itu.' batin Fushimi lagi sambil terus melancarkan aura kegelapan dari matanya ke kucing tersebut.

Si kucing yang merasakan sinyal-sinyal bahaya langsung ketakutan dan bersembunyi di gendongan Yata. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yata dan membuat Fushimi semakin kuat mengeluarkan auranya.

Yata yang tersadar hal itu langsung menoleh tajam ke arah Fushimi. Saat ia akan mengucapkan beberapa kata, Fushimi mendahului.

"Hoo, jadi sekarang kau jadi penggila kucing, eh Misakinyan~~?" goda Fushimi. Yata langsung merona malu. _Tsundere_-nya keluar.

"A-apa kau bilang?" teriaknya, melepas kucing itu dari gendongan dan mencengkram kerah Fushimi lagi. "dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama menjijikkan itu!"

"Hee, kau marah kalau kupanggil itu, Mi~Sa~Ki~Nyan~" Fushimi makin menggoda dengan memberikan nada erotis pada nama depan Yata plus embel-embel –_nyan_.

"Saru!" Yata melepas cengkramannya dan memandang tajam ke arah Fushimi. "Kau yang memulai semua ini." Aura merah muncul dari tubuh Yata. Dia sudah termakan omongan Fushimi.

Bagus! Kau berhasil, Fushimi.

"Hihihi~" Fushimi tersenyum bejat dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Ayo, Misaki~ keluarkan amarahmu padaku." bisik Fushimi sambil memegang Subaru-nya untuk melakukan '_battou_.'

Bersiaplah kau Fushimi dengan hukuman berat dari Si _Tundra Woman_, Awashima Seri.

"_NYAWN_!"

'_Cring_!'

Namun, sebelum Fushimi benar-benar melakukan '_battou_,' sebuah sinar terang keluar dari si kucing sesaat setelah mengeong dengan keras. Baik Fushimi maupun Yata langsung menutup mata karena cahayanya yang terlalu menyilaukan. Namun, Fushimi sedikit membuka mata untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sial! _Strain_!" Fushimi meruntuk.

Dia benar-benar tak terdeteksi, hingga Fushimi tak menyadari kalau kucing itu adalah strain.

Tak butuh berapa lama hingga cahaya itu menghilang dan setelah cahaya itu benar-benar menghilang, Fushimi dan Yata juga menghilang.

**-K Project-**

'_Bruk! Bruk_!'

Entah apa yang sedang terjadi, Fushimi dan Yata baru saja seperti melewati terowongan waktu dan sekarang mereka sampai di sebuah tempat.

"Dimana ini?" gumam Fushimi setelah ia bangun dari jatuhnya yang tidak elit. Yata di belakang yang tadi terjatuh juga bangkit.

"I-ini 'kan..." gumam Yata setelah memperhatikan sekeliling. Ia merasa mengenal tempat yang sedang ia pijak tersebut.

**-K Project-**

...

"Namaku Yata Misaki." sepertinya ada semacam angin segar saat pemuda pendek berambut _chestnut_ itu memberitahukan namanya di depan pemuda berkacamata yang sedang duduk di sudut atap sekolah

"...Fushimi Saruhiko." Fushimi versi _middle school_ menyalami tangan Yata dengan ragu. Dia diam dan memperhatikan Yata yang juga versi _middle school_ dengan seksama. Yata yang semula tersenyum biasa kini mulai tersenyum paksa karena Fushimi memperhatikannya dengan tak wajar.

"Namamu seperti nama perempuan." ujar Fushimi kemudian. "...Misaki." kata Fushimi yang membuat Yata sedikit kesal.

"Hei, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!" teriak Yata sedikit kesal, "panggil aku dengan Yata."

"Nama Misaki terdengar bagus."

"Itu nama untuk perempuan, aku benci itu!" gumamnya sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Misaki."

"Huwaa! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" teriak Yata, kemudian menunjuk ke wajah Fushimi. "Karena kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku maka aku juga akan memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu, Saru [monyet]." Yata terkekeh setelah menyebut nama depan Fushimi yang terdengar seperti nama hewan.

"Tsk! Terserah kau saja." ujar Fushimi sambil memalingkan muka.

"_Saru_ ... hiko." Seakan tak mau kalah, Yata juga mempermainkan nama depan Fushimi yang diakhiri dengan gelak tawa Yata dan senyuman Fushimi—yang sayangnya Yata tak melihat momen ini.

Di atap itulah saat mereka pertama kali berkenalan.

...

"Ke sini?" tanya Fushimi dengan wajah tak yakin, kemudian mendapat jawaban anggukan kepala dua kali dari Yata.

"Yup! Aku selalu ke sini sepulang sekolah, kadang kalau aku sedang bosan aku selalu bermain di sini." Yata menarik lengan Fushimi, mengajak pemuda tersebut masuk ke sebuah bangunan yang di depannya tertulis '_Game Center_.'

Fushimi mendecakkan lidah saat Yata menarik lengannya. Sejujurnya ia tak mau ikut Yata saat pemuda berambut _chestnut_ itu memintanya menemani ke suatu tempat. Ternyata ia diajak terdampar di tempat ini.

"Woaa! Aku harus mengalahkan _game_ ini dan mendapatkan medali!" Yata bersemangat sambil menggulungkan lengan seragamnya. Ia maju menuju sebuah game bernama Hero's Duty (#3).

"Tsk! Tidak akan ada medali yang keluar, bodoh." gumam Fushimi.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang?" tanya Yata yang mulai bersiap bermain _game_.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Fushimi sambil memalingkan muka.

Selama Yata bermain Fushimi hanya memperhatikan tingkah Yata yang kadang bahagia kadang kecewa dan kadang marah-marah sendiri sampai hampir membanting pistol yang digunakan di _game_ Hero's Duty.

Fushimi masih memperhatikan punggung Yata yang masih asyik bermain kadang tersenyum simpul melihat tingkahnya. Ia baru menyadari kalau di dunia ini ada manusia polos dan unik macam Yata Misaki.

"Saru, kau ikut main juga!" lagi-lagi Yata menarik lengan Fushimi dan menyerahkan pistol milik _player_ dua.

"Aku tidak mau." Fushimi meletakkan pistol itu dan kembali menyenderkan punggung di kursi _game racing_ yang berada di belakang game Hero's Duty.

"Oh, ayolah. Tak asyik kalau aku bermain sendiri, lagipula kau pasti bosan kalau hanya melihat." Yata kembali menarik lengan Fushimi. Dengan terpaksa, Fushimi memainkan _game_ itu bersama Yata.

Sampai babak terakhir, ternyata Fushimi bisa memenangkan medali yang Yata idamkan. Padahal ini kali pertamanya Fushimi bermain _game_ Hero's Duty, sementara Yata sudah hampir setiap hari bermain namun selalu kalah.

"Permainan mudah seperti ini masa' tidak bisa, Misaki?" tanya Fushimi dengan senyum mengejek.

"Diam kau—_Kruyuuk_~"

Suara perut Yata mengusik perbincangan mereka. Yata hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, malu. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita makan di suatu tempat." tanya Yata.

"Baiklah, asal kau yang bayar." kata Fushimi sambil berjalan ke luar _Game Center_, namun sebelum itu Fushimi memberikan seringaiannya ke arah Yata.

"Hee? _Nande_?" Yata sedikit berlari menyusul Fushimi yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

Kali pertama Fushimi merasa _hangout_ bersama teman itu menyenangkan.

...

"Kau ingin kabur dari rumah?" Yata berteriak tak percaya di depan wajah Fushimi. Sudah hampir empat bulan mereka menjalin pertemanan, bahkan Yata pernah merawat Fushimi saat sakit (#4) sekitar sebulan yang lalu.

Fushimi mengangguk sambil memalingkan wajah.

Saat ini mereka sedang berteduh di belakang sekolah. Flu Fushimi kambuh dan Yata baik hati akan mengantarnya pulang, namun pemuda berambut _chestnut_ itu terkejut saat Fushimi mengatakan kalau ia tak mau pulang. Setelah dipaksa mengapa Fushimi tak mau pulang akhirnya ia bilang kalau ingin kabur dari rumah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yata khawatir.

Fushimi diam. Dia tak menatap wajah Yata, hanya menatap tanah yang pijak sedang diguyur hujan.

"Tatap aku Fushimi Saruhiko." Yata sedikit berteriak dengan tegas, membuat Fushimi menoleh ke arah Yata.

Mata Fushimi bertemu dengan manik _hazel_ milik Yata, Fushimi diam melihat keindahan manik itu. Tak lama kemudian dia menghela napas dan menceritakan semuanya. Kalau sebenarnya dia tak betah di rumah dengan semua tekanan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Hal itu menyiksa Fushimi hingga ia ingin kabur dari rumah, bahkan Fushimi pernah berniat untuk bunuh diri.

Yata mengangguk paham dengan kisah Fushimi.

"Baiklah, malam ini kau menginap saja di rumahku. Orang tuaku dan Moe—adik perempuan Yata—sedang pergi ke rumah nenek dan pulang seminggu kemudian. Ka-karena di rumahku tak ada kamar tamu, ma-maka kau tidur di kamarku saja." ujar Yata sambil menunduk, terlihat rona merah di wajah Yata.

Fushimi terdiam dan memandang Yata, sesaat kemudian dia berkata, "Apa kau mengajakku tidur di kamarmu karena kau takut tidur sendiri?" tanya Fushimi.

'_DEG_!'

Terbukti sudah. Yata sudah terpojok. Lagipula untuk seminggu ini dia akan sendirian di rumah kalau Fushimi tidak di rumah.

"A-aku tidak takut!" teriak Yata, rona merah di wajahnya makin terlihat karena marah.

"Kau masih saja percaya cerita hantu, dasar anak kecil." goda Fushimi sambil tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

"A-aku bukan anak kecil!" teriak Yata.

Sepertinya Fushimi senang sekali mengerjai Yata.

Tak terasa, pertengkaran kecil mereka berlanjut hingga hujan reda.

...

"Kau serius dengan ini, Misaki?" tanya Fushimi saat memasuki ruangan minimalis yang masih kosong. "Aku bisa tinggal sendiri."

"Tidak! Aku akan tinggal bersamamu." ujar Yata yang berdiri di sebelah Fushimi. pemuda itu berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu dan melihat-lihat. "Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tinggal sendiri. Kau butuh seseorang untuk mengawasimu." kata Yata.

"Tsk! Aku bukan anak kecil sepertimu, Misaki."

"Berhenti menyebutku anak kecil, Saru!" teriak Yata, kemudian menghampiri Fushimi yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Bagamana kalau kau sakit seperti waktu itu? Siapa yang akan merawatmu?" tanya Yata sambil menuding Fushimi.

"Tsk! Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri, Misaki." gumam Fushimi yang terdengar hingga telinga Yata.

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap tinggal bersamamu.".

"Tsk!" gumam Fushimi sambil mengikuti Yata masuk ke ruangan apartemen yang masih kosong melompong.

Seminggu setelah percakapan mereka di belakang sekolah, Fushimi memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen. Dengan beberapa uang yang ia punya dan uang hasil kerja paruh waktu, Fushimi berencana tinggal di apartemen sederhana tak jauh dari sekolah.

Yata yang tahu rencana Fushimi memilih ikut tinggal bersama Fushimi, namun Fushimi menolak karena ia tak mau Yata ikut campur. Yata tetap ingin tinggal bersama Fushimi, meski di rumah ia mempunyai keluarga yang menyayanginya.

Yata teringat saat menengok Fushimi yang sedang sakit, bagaimana pemuda itu seakan diabaikan padahal jelas-jelas Fushimi sedang terlihat sekarat di atas tempat tidur. Yata tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau hal itu terjadi lagi saat Fushimi tinggal sendiri.

...

Di suatu malam, hujan deras disertai angin kencang menerjang kota Shizume. Terkadang petir berkilat di langit dan menyambar dengan suara keras. Saking kerasnya hingga membangunkan sosok Yata Misaki.

Yata menghela napas dan melihat keadaan apartemen yang baru ditinggalinya bersama Fushimi sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Gelap total. Lampu tidur yang biasanya menyala di meja dekat tempat tidur padam.

Petir membuat jaringan listrik terputus.

Ia menoleh ke arah Fushimi yang tidur di sampingnya dengan posisi membelakangi. Dengan ragu ia membangunkan pemuda itu.

"Saru..." Yata mengguncangkan bahu Fushimi.

Tak ada reaksi.

"Saru..." Yata kembali mengguncang bahu Fushimi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Ngh?"

Berhasil!

"Ada apa, Misaki?"

"Saru, seluruh kota mati lampu." kata Yata, sedikit ketakutan.

"Lalu? Kau takut?" tanya Fushimi, "kalau begitu tidur saja." ujar Fushimi kembali tidur.

"Eh, Saruhi—" terlambat, Fushimi sudah terlelap.

Yata mulai ketakutan. Dia membenci suasana gelap. Tangannya mencengkram selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga batas hidung. Sayang, sekeras apapun dia mencoba saran Fushimi, tetap saja tak berhasil.

Yata memperhatikan punggung Fushimi di sebelahnya. Berkali-kali ia berpikir untuk melakukannya namun tertahan karena baginya itu tak wajar. Namun akhirnya ia sudah tak tahan dengan siksaan keadaan, Yata mendekat ke arah Fushimi dan memeluknya dari belakang. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona dan takut di balik punggung Fushimi.

Fushimi menyadari tingkah Yata kemudian berbalik. Fushimi kira Yata hanya main-main, ternyata dia benar-benar ketakutan. Fushimi segera memeluk Yata guna meredakan ketakutan pemuda itu.

Untuk beberapa saat hingga tertidur, Yata merasa sangat nyaman dan aman.

...

"Saru~~" Yata berteriak memanggil nama Fushimi, namun yang dipanggil tetap diam dengan pose duduk selonjor dan menyilangkan kedua tangan dan mata yang terpejam. Kedua lubang telinganya tertutup benda bernama _headset_.

Oh, pantas saja.

Yata segera duduk di samping Fushimi dan membuka salah satu _headset_ yang menutupi telinga Fushimi. saat ini mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah.

"Sa-ru-hi-kooo!" Yata mengeja nama Fushimi. Fushimi membuka kelopak matanya dan melepas salah satu _headset_ yang masih terpasang kemudian memandang Yata dengan wajah _annoying_.

"Ada apa, Misaki?" tanya Fushimi sedikit ketus karena tidurnya diganggu.

"Saru, bagaimana ini?" Yata berteriak _lebay_ sambil mengguncangkan lengan Fushimi. Fushimi yang merasa terganggu mula menenangkan Yata.

"Te-tenang dulu, Misaki—_ugh_." kata Fushimi sedikit terbata karena guncangan dari Yata, "katakan dengan jelas apa yang terjadi?"

Sebelum Yata menjawab, ia menyodorkan sebuah kertas berwarna pink di depan wajah Fushimi. Fushimi terdiam kemudian mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya baik-baik. Setelah selesai membaca tulisan di kertas itu, Fushimi memandang Yata yang mati-matian menahan rona merah di wajah dengan sedikit gelisah.

"Tsk! Merepotkan!" ujar Fushimi sambil membuang kertas itu. Yata langsung panik dan meraih kertas yang melayang tersebut.

"Hei, apa maksudnya itu?" teriak Yata ke arah Fushimi yang kembali memasang _headset_. "Saru~ tolong aku~" rengek Yata sambil mengambil _headset_ yang akan Fushimi pasang.

Tidakkah Fushimi tahu kalau Yata sedang mengalami masalah terberat dalam hidupnya?

Fushimi mendecakkan lidah sebelum berkata, "Aku tak bisa membantumu—ah—atau lebih tepatnya aku tak mau membantumu." ujar Fushimi lalu kembali memasang _headset_.

"Eh? _Nande_~" tanya Yata dengan wajah kecewa. Ia pikir dengan meminta bantuan kepada Fushimi bisa membuat bebannya sedikit menghilang. Pasalnya Fushimi itu memiliki wajah yang—ehem—lumayan tampan, bahkan kebanyakan siswi Himuka Gakuen banyak yang nge-_fans_ dengan Fushimi. Yata beranggapan orang—ehem—tampan seperti Fushimi pasti pernah merasakannya.

"Sudah jelas 'kan, kau ini tak bisa bicara, bahkan bertatapan dengan wanita." jawab Fushimi.

"Mu-mungkin saja 'kan aku tak takut lagi dengan perempuan dengan ini." ujar Yata sambil memainkan kedua ujung jari telunjuk, ditambah dengan rona merah yang masih menghiasi wajah polosnya.

"Tidak akan bisa." jawab Fushimi dengan yakin, "Kau terlalu _virgin_ untuk mengerti hal ini." lanjut Fushimi.

Yata menggembungkan pipi mendengar penuturan Fushimi. ia jengkel dengan Fushimi yang tak mau membantunya. Ia berdiri sambil mengambil kertas berwarna pink itu dengan kasar.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang besok di taman belakang sekolah. dan aku tak butuh bantuanmu!" ujar Yata kemudian menjulurkan lidah dan berlalu dari hadapan Fushimi. Fushimi hanya menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda, tidur dengan _headset_ terpasang.

Namun sebenarnya dia tak tidur, dia memikirkan hal yang barusan dialami Yata. Surat yang ditemukan Yata di laci mejanya berisikan tentang seorang gadis yang meminta Yata bertemu di taman belakang sekolah sepulang nanti. Fushimi tahu kalau gadis itu akan menembaknya, karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini makanya dia tahu.

Entah mengapa saat ini Fushimi merasa takut kalau Yata akan menerima gadis itu.

Ketakutan akan kehilangan seseorang.

Tapi, esoknya Yata bercerita kalau dia menunggu gadis itu seharian namun gadis itu tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Yata merasa kecewa dan sedih.

Usut punya usut ternyata Fushimi mengancam gadis itu untuk tidak menemui Yata.

...

"Saru, lihat!" Yata menunjuk nilai ulangan matematikanya sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Hm?" Fushimi diam dan melihat angka yang tertera pada lembar jawab ulangan Yata.

"Enam puluh tujuh." katanya dengan bangga.

Fushimi diam kemudian melanjutkan membaca buku sambil berkata, "Tetap saja tak bisa melampaui tujuh puluh." ujar Fushimi.

"Haa?" Yata mulai protes, "yang penting aku melampaui nila rata-rata kelas, Saru!" jawab Yata sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Tsk!" Fushimi hanya mendecakkan lidah tanpa menoleh ke arah Yata.

"Karena aku berhasil mendapatkan nilai di atas lima puluh, sebaga gantinya kau harus mentraktirku _creepes_." Yata menunjuk wajah Fushimi, sementara yang ditunjuk hanya menghela napas panjang.

Tiga hari sebelum ulangan, Yata minta tolong kepada Fushimi supaya mengajarinya matematika bab yang akan dijadikan ulangan. Karena akhir-akhir ini Yata sering kena marah dan mendapat hukuman dari _sensei_ akibat nilai ulangannya yang selalu di bawah rata-rata kelas. Terkadang Fushimi ikut terkena imbasnya dipanggil _sensei_ matematika untuk mengajari Yata.

Fushimi menautkan alis dan memandang Yata, "tak ada perjanjian seperti itu, Misaki." kata Fushimi datar.

"Oh, ayolah, Saru~~" rengek Yata sambil mengguncangkan lengan Fushimi. Fushimi yang sedang membaca menjadi terganggu dengan ulah Yata.

"Tsk! Baiklah." jawab Fushimi.

Sepulang sekolah, mereka menuju kedai _creepes_ langganan mereka. Karena hari ini cuaca sangat dingin, mengingat sudah memasuki musim dingin, Yata mengeratkan jaket yang ia pakai. Setelah membeli creepes, mereka duduk di sebuah taman dan makan bersama.

"Nih." Fushimi menyodorkan kopi panas yang barusan ia beli di tempat penjualan minuman otomatis setelah ia menghabiskan _creepes_-nya.

"Ah, _arigatou_." Yata menerimanya sesaat setelah suapan terakhir. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam dan memperhatikan ke sekeliling taman. Yata meminum kopi pemberian Fushimi, sementara pemuda berkacamata itu memperhatikan Yata.

'_Klontang_!'

Yata melempar kaleng itu ke tempat sampah tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, dan

'_BANG_!'

Tepat sasaran!

'_Brr_.'

Yata mengeratkan badannya, sedikit menggigil dengan adanya angin yang berhembus. Meskipun sepoi-sepoi namun tetap saja membuat Yata kedinginan. Fushimi yang melihat Yata kedinginan, mengenakan setengah syalnya ke leher Yata. Yata sedikit terkejut dan memandang Fushimi, namun kemudian pemuda bermanik _hazel_ itu tersenyum.

Tangan Yata mengeluarkan PDA dari saku jaket bersama dengan _headset_. Memasang _headset_ tersebut kemudian membuka aplikasi musik. Setelah menemukan lagu yang ia sukai, Yata menyodorkan sebelah _headset_ ke Fushimi.

Berbagi kehangatan dan lagu yang sama.

...

Pada zaman dahulu kala hidup seorang Dewa bintang denga putrinya yang cantik bernama Orihime (Putri Rajut) yang dikenal sebagai bintang Vega. Setiap hari Orihime bekerja merajut pakaian yang disebut Tanahata untuk dipakai oleh sang Dewa. Hal ini membuat sang Dewa khawatir karena melihat putrinya selalu merajut tiada henti, untuk itu sang Dewa memutuskan mencarikan teman untuk Orihime. Akhirnya dewa memperkenalkan Orihime dengan Kengyuu (Penggembala Sapi) yang dikenal dengan bintang Altair. Setiap hari Kengyuu bekerja sebagai penggembala sapi.

Setelah berkenalan, keduanya merasa jatuh hati. Setiap hari mereka berusaha bertemu sehingga melupakan pekerjaan masing-masing. Orihime melupakan perkerjaannya merajut baju hingga sang Dewa tak memiliki baju 'Tanahata' untuk dipakai. Kengyuu melupakan sapi-sapinya hingga sapi-sapi tersebut banyak yang sakit.

Melihat hal ini dewa bintang sangat marah dan memutuskan untuk menjauhkan Orihime dan Kengyuu. Sang Dewa membawa Orihime ke sebuah tempat yang dihalangi oleh sunga besar bernama Ama no Kawa, yang dikenal dengan Sungai Surga atau _The Milky Way_ agar tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kengyuu. Namun hal ini membuat Orihime sedih dan menangis setiap harinya.

Sang Dewa merasa kasihan melihat Orihime akhirnya mengizinkan Orihime bertemu dengan Kengyuu setahun sekali pada tanggal tujuh Juli yang dipercaya sebagai tanggal keberuntungan. Tetapi jika hujan turun pada tanggal tersebut air di Ama no Kawa meluap hingga mereka tak bisa bertemu. Agar hujan tak turun pada tanggal yang dijanjikan, tanggal enam Juli mereka berdoa kepada dewa bintang dengan menuliskan sajak berupa harapan di atas secarik kertas warna-warni yang disebut _Tanzaku_ kemudian menggantungkannya di batang pohon bambu.

Berdasarkan cerita ini, setiap tanggal tujuh Juli orang Jepang merayakan Tanabata atau Festival Bintang.

Mulanya festival ini hanya mendoakan agar Orihime dan Kengyuu dapat bertemu. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, orang-orang bisa menuliskan permohonan mereka, terutama bagi mereka sepasang kekasih. (#5)

.

"Kisah yang romantis 'kan, Saru?" Yata tersenyum memandang Fushimi setelah mereka melihat drama musical yang menceritakan sejarah Tanabata. Sudah dua tahun ini mereka tinggal bersama, dan di tanggal tujuh Juli ini Yata merengek mengajak Fushimi pergi ke Festival Tanabata.

"Tsk! _Virgin_." Gumam Fushimi, dari balik kacamatanya ia memutar bola mata, bosan.

"Ha? Apa kau bilang?" tanya Yata sedikit kesal, sepertinya dia mendengar ucapan Fushimi, namun ia menjaga amarah karena ia sadar diri dimana dia sekarang.

Mereka berjalan melihat-lihat perayaan tersebut. Tak berbeda dengan perayaan lainnya, hanya saja banyak terdapat pohon _Sasa_—pohon bambu—di kanan-kiri yang sudah banyak dihiasi dengan _Tanzaku_ yang digantungkan.

Yata sedikit berlari ke arah pohon _Sasa_ yang tak begitu banyak _Tanzaku_. Fushimi menyusul Yata yang sudah sampai dan menerima dua buah _Tanzaku_ dan dua spidol dari penjaga. Saat Fushimi tiba di samping Yata, pemuda berambut _hazel_ itu menyodorkan selembar _tanzaku_ dan sebuah spidol.

Fushimi menautkan kedua alis, bingung.

"Ayo menuliskan harapan." ujar Yata menjawab kebingungan Fushimi.

"Seperti anak kecil saja, Misaki." komentar Fushimi.

"Oh, ayolah, Saru~" Yata merengek dan melancarkan serangan _puppy eyes_. Fushimi tak bisa menghindari tatapan Yata, kemudian menerima kertas dan spidol itu. Keduanya menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas tersebut, setelah selesai mereka menggantungnya di pohon _sasa_ namun di tempat yang berlawanan. Kata Yata, dia terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan harapannya pada Fushimi.

"Mungkin kau berharap supaya penyakit takut wanita-mu bisa sembuh 'kan, Misaki?" komentar Fushimi yang dibalas dengan teriakan Yata.

"Sialan kau!"

Setelah menggantungkan harapan, mereka kembali berjalan melihat-lihat perayaan. Di suatu stan mereka membeli _takoyaki_ dan makan bersama di sebuah kuil tak jauh dari tempat perayaan.

Mereka tak tahu kalau harapan yang mereka tuliskan itu sama-sama berbunyi,

"**Aku ingin selalu bersamamu."**

...

**-K Project-**

'_Bruk_! _Bruk_!'

Dua sosok tadi, sebutlah Fushimi dan Yata terjetuh setelah dikembalikan dengan terowongan waktu, saat ini mereka telah berada di taman Shizume kembali. baru saja mereka melewati masa lalu.

Sesaat setelah mengaduh akibat jatuhnya mereka yang tak elit, manik biru Fushimi bertemu dengan manik _hazel_ Yata, kemudian kepala mereka menunduk. Merenungi hal yang barusan mereka saksikan.

Keduanya masih diam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Menatap sosok kucing—atau tepatnya _strain_—yang bermanja di kaki mereka. Fushimi tak marah, hanya diam mengamati, sementara Yata bungkam tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

Mereka tak tahu sejak kapan mereka berubah.

Mereka tak tahu sejak kapan kenangan-kenangan itu dilupakan.

Mereka lupa kalau masa itu pernah terjadi.

Mereka lupa kalau pernah menuliskan harapan itu.

Lalu...

Apakah saat ini mereka masih mengingat?

Ataukah hanya sebatas masa lalu yang terkubur?

"Saru—"

"Misaki—"

"_STRAIN_!"

Fushimi dan Yata menoleh, setelah teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Akiyama, beberapa anggota lain berlarian ke arah Fushimi dan Yata, oh bukan, tepatnya ke arah kucing _strain_ di dekat mereka. Karena terkejut dan ketakutan, kucing itu berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Yata segera berlari menyusul si kucing kemudian Fushimi mengikuti di belakang disertai rombongan anggota Scepter 4 di belakang Fushimi. Kalau dilihat mereka malah seperti sedang aksi kejar-mengejar.

Yata yang ingin merawat kucing itu sangat tak rela kalau dia dibawa oleh klan biru. Apalagi kucing itu sudah menyadarkannya sesuatu.

"Sialan, hoi berhenti!" teriak Yata pada kucing itu. Dia berlari keluar taman.

"Fushimi, kenapa kau tak segera bereskan _strain_ itu?" tanya seorang wanita yang ikut mengejar, Awashima Seri, "lalu apa yang sedang Yatagarasu lalukan di sini?" lanjutnya. Mungkin dia berniat menyerang si kucing, namun karena ada Yata dia jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tsk! mana kutahu kalau itu _strain_." gumam Fushimi dengan nada _annoying_.

"Fushimi!"

"Dia tak terdeteksi, Letnan." jawab Fushimi dengan agak keras, namun tak bisa menyembunyikan nada bicaranya yang seperti _ngajak_ berantem.

Awashima hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, memang sejauh informasi yang ada _strain_ itu tak terdeteksi oleh alat pendeteksi _strain_ milik Scepter 4. Awashima mengeluarkan pedangnya setelah berbisik '_battou_' dan mengacungkannya ke arah Yata yang masih mengejar si kucing.

"_Homra's Yatagarasu_, atas nama _Second-of-Command of Scepter 4_, kuperintahkan kau untuk menjauh dari _strain_ itu!" teriak Awashima, masih dengan posisi mengejar.

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan kucing itu pada Klan Biru—"

'_TIIIIINNNNN_!'

'_BRAK_!'

Yata menoleh mendengar suara dasyat barusan. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba mematung melihat pemandangan yang terjadi. Beberapa meter di depannya, tergeletak seekor kucing yang bersimbah darah akibat tertabrak truk yang sedang melintas.

"Eh?" Yata terdiam menyaksikan sosok kucing itu mulai menjadi pusat perhatian dan kerumunan banyak orang. Dia pun segera berlari ke arah si kucing yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Para anggota Scepter 4 yang baru datang terkejut menyaksikan pemandangan yang sedang mereka lihat. Awashima segera memerintahkan agar mengamankan lokasi, berhubung mereka juga bertitel polisi.

Semua anggota yang bertugas segera melaksanakan, sementara Awashima berjalan mendekati Fushimi yang tepat berada di belakang Yata Misaki. Tak seperti biasanya, wanita yang mendapat julukan _Tundra Woman_ itu hanya diam tanpa memerintah Fushimi. Mungkin karena melihat bawahannya juga terdiam tanpa berkata apapun, bahkan mendecih.

Yata Misaki, yang kini sudah dalam posisi duduk, masih terpaku dengan sosok di depannya. Sosok itu tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya. Napasnya berat dan tersengal-sengal, tanda ia berada di ujung kehidupan tak lama kemudian napasnya berhenti.

Dia sudah mati.

"_Nande_?" bisik Yata, di sudut kelopak matanya mulai keluar setetes air, kemudian mengalir melalui pipinya.

"_Nande_?" teriaknya, ia tak bisa membendung air matanya.

Hanya sesosok kucing bisa membuat pemuda berjulukan Yatagarasu ini meneteskan air mata. Bukan karena ia lemah terhadap kucing, namun karena kucing itu sudah membuatnya membuka hati, mungkin Fushimi juga merasakannya.

"Misaki." gumam Fushimi melihat Yata yang menangis di depannya.

Sejak dulu ia tak pernah tahan kalau melihat Yata menangis. Pemuda itu berjongkok, menjajari tinggi Yata yang sekarang sedang menunduk menyembunyikan air mata. Fushimi menepuk pundak Yata, tanpa Fushimi duga, Yata memeluknya menyembunyikan tangisnya di balik seragam Scepter 4 milik Fushimi.

Fushimi diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya—meski kemudian dia mendecakkan lidah dengan pelan. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat Yata seperti ini—sama seperti saat kematian Totsuka dan Mikoto dulu—oleh karenanya Fushimi hanya bisa membalas pelukan Yata.

Dan kemudian merekalah yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

**-K Project-**

Yata menepuk kedua telapak tangannya dua kali, kemudian memejamkan matanya di depan gundukan tanah yang tersebar bunga di atasnya. Fushimi yang berjongkok di sebelahnya ikut melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yata—berdoa.

Setelah kejadian itu, Fushimi dan Yata menguburkan kucing itu di taman Shizume, tepatnya di belakang bangku yang diduduki Yata, kebetulan terdapat sebuah taman dengan sebuah pohon berdiri di tengahnya.

Yata membuka kedua matanya, disusul oleh Fushimi. Meski belum sempat memeliharanya, Yata sudah memberi nama kepada si kucing itu yaitu Miki, gabungan dari nama Fushimi dan Misaki.

Mereka terdiam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Yata sedang tak ingin berkata duluan, sementara Fushimi, memang sifatnya selalu diam.

"_Ne_, Saru." Yata merasa tak tahan dengan keheningan itu. Fushimi menoleh ke arah Yata. "Menurutmu ... apa kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi?" tanya Yata.

"Hah?"

"Ha-ha-hanya saja ... aku berpikir ... ka-kalau ..." Yata tak melanjutkan, dia diam sambil menutup wajahnya yang merona, "aku tak bisa jauh darimu, aku selalu ingin bersamamu." bisiknya.

"Eh?"

"Po-pokoknya, kau hanya perlu menjawab saja, _kuso saru_!" Yata berteriak, guna menghilangkan rasa gugup.

"Hmp." Fushimi terlihat menyeringai, kemudian berkata setelah menghela napas, "Hah~ kukira Misaki mau berkata apa, ternyata Misaki-**ku **hanya rindu padaku."

Seperti biasa, nadanya menggoda seperti ingin dilempar _skateboard_.

"A-apa kau bilang?" Yata geram. Dirinya sudah sampai malu-maluin di depan Fushimi, ternyata dia malah menggodanya. Tidak bisa dimaafkan!

"Tentu saja."

Yata sedang dalam posisi akan memukul Fushimi langsung diam. Dia memandang wajah Fushimi yang bahagia. Belum pernah dia melihat wajah Fushimi seperti ini, sampai aura disekelilingnya berwarna cerah ceria.

Tak bisa Yata pungkiri, senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

**-K Project-**

**-END-**

**-K Project-**

**Notes:**

**#1 Omoshirokunai: membosankan**

**#2 getabako: tempat penyimpanan sepatu di depan pintu masuk rumah di Jepang.**

**#3 Hero's Duty: nama game di film Wreck-It Ralph**

**#4 diambil dari cuplikan Novel K Lost Small World**

**#5 Sejarah Tanabata Festival, saya ambil kisah ini karena bertepatan dengan SaruMi Day, yaitu tanggal 7 Juli.**

**How's it? It's so mainstream plot, right? =.='**

**Saya persembahkan untuk teman facebook saya Calvina Wiratama-san dan semua SaruMi shipper di Indonesia :3**

**Apakah fluff-nya kerasa? Kok rasanya kurang yah #ambilgaram #lukiramakanan?**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan fanfic abal ini.**

**Thanks for reading, mind to review?**

**JIRO**


End file.
